User blog:Owerslachlan/Jurassic world:Isla Nublar
Isla Nublar park user: Owerslachlan this park was created by user owerlachlan it has all 56 Dinosaur and the park has 283 dinosaurus in the park. Caputred herbivore's from Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom paddock. this paddock is for the caputre herbivore's from Jurassic world fallen kingdom and some other dinosaurus which i found out that might have been caputre aswell like the Diplodocus which i found a tooth of one in ken wheatly tooth bag and Pachycephalosaurus which there was roar was heard in the lockwood manor but yet again it could be Sinoceratops. Dinosaurus in this paddock. *four Apatosaurus *four Ankylosaurus *Two Brachiosaurus *Four Corythosaurus *Two Diplodocus *Five Parasaurolophus ( one named Elivs ) *three Pachycephalosaurus (one named Friar Tuck) *Eight Gallimimus *six Stegosaurus *Four Sinoceratops ( One named Perry) *Five Stygimoloch ( one named Stiggy) *Two Euoplocephalus (coming soon) Carnotaurus Paddock This paddock is home to two Carnotaurus one named Toast ( who is Alpha) and Demon. *Carnotaurus Allosaurus paddock The Allosaurus Paddock is home to four Allosaurus which is based on the amount of Allosaurus caputred from Jurassic world fallen kingdom and one of the individual called Big Al ( who is the alpha of the pack) . *Allosaurus Baryonyx Paddock The Baryonyx is home to three baryonyx's which is the same amount caputre from Isla Nublar from Jurassic World Fallen kingdom this paddock was orginally home too a pack of Deinonychus before i moved the pack to there new home in the Majungasaurus Paddock. *Baryonyx *Deinonychus ( now Moved to the Majungasaurus paddock) ''Suchomimus and Dilophosaurus Paddock This Paddock is home to four Dilophosaurus and two Suchomimus these species coexist togther and they rarely fight. *Suchomimus *Dilophosaurus Tyrannosaurus Paddock this Paddock is home to two rexes one called rexy named after the queen of Isla Nublar and the T rex buck from the Lost world and Isla sorna rexy is the Alpha out of the Two. *Tyrannosaurus Rex Indoraptor Pddock The Indoraptor paddock is home to the indoraptor named Ripper who has killed many dinosaurs and this paddock will be updated if the white indoraptor (which was cut from the film) will be added in the paddock alongside ripper. *Indoraptor Spinosaurus Paddock The Spinosaurus paddock is home to two Spinosaurus one named Sailboy which is a Wetland spinosaurus and a basic spinosaurus. *Spinosaurus Gyrosphere paddock/ cannon herbivore paddock. This paddock is one of the biggest paddock in my park and is home to many herbivores in the park and also home to the herbivore hybirds aka Stegoceratops Ankylodocus it is also home to a herd of ten Iguanodon the alpha which is named iggy and the Iguanodon is cannon because in a tweet by Jack Ewins has confrimed that Jurassic Park Adventures Survivor is cannon out of the Adventure series why the other two are not. also this paddock is home to Maiasaura which is hinted to be cloned by ingen in the inkwell Jurassic Park III Trading Cards alongside ''Muttaburrasaurus. *four Parasaurolophus *Two triceratops *Six Sinoceratops ( Two Jungle skins,Two basic skin's and two steppe Sinoceratops called sinoceratops Variation two and they are based on the sinoceratops seen in the first trailer for fallen kingdom until being changed to the green one we saw in the film. *four Styracosaurus ( one named spike ) *Three Stygimoloch *Three Diplodocus *Seven Dracorex *Two Pachycephalosaurus *Two Apatosaurus *Four Dreadnoughtus *Three Mamenchisaurus *Five Stegoceratops *Two Ankylodocus *Five Corythosaurus *Six Edmontosaurus *Three Gallimimus *Three Stegosaurus *Two Ankylosaurus *One Brachiosaurus *Seven Maiasaura *Ten Iguanodon ( One Named Iggy a steppe Iguanodon, Four Basic skin, two steppe, one jungle, one woodland,one Alpine and one Coastal) *Four Muttaburrasaurus (two basic and two tundra) *Two Euoplocephalus ( Coming soon) *Four Ouranosaurus (coming soon) Second smaller Herbivore paddock. this paddock is a smaller paddock for some more herbviores in the park like Muttaburrasaurus, second corythosaurus skin breed and Torosaurus. *three Muttaburrasaurus (one Taiga,one woodland and one Vivid) *Five Torosaurus ( four basic's and one Alpine) *one Styracosaurus (wetland skin) *Four Ankylodocus *Three woodland/prototype Corythosaurus Category:Blog posts Category:User-created parks